Mere gift
by leehyuugalover
Summary: Neji, Tenten and lee just came back from their mission. when reporting to the godaime however, Lee had not appeared. Neji's birthday. yaoi. boyxboy. Rated M for a reason. Enjoy


"Neji! Oi, Neji!"

Neji waited for the familiar female to catch up to him. The kunoichi jogged up to him and both continued on their way to the Godaime's office. "Where's Lee?" Tenten questioned the brunette.

"He went back to his apartment, said he had to take a few things," He replied, non-chalantly sweeping his long hair back of his shoulder a they reached the building. He then glanced at the girl, finding her winking suggestively. He quirked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Baka! Today's your birthday right! Maybe he's getting your present ready for you,so sweet!"she grinned affectionately at him. Neji tried hard to ignore his slight flush as they enter the office.

Tsunade looked up from her papers as they entered,giving a nod of greeting before gathering her papers. The 23 year olds waited patiently for her to address she looked up.

"Lee?"

"He had to attend to a small matter, Godaime-sama," Neji frowned at the thought of the late taijutsu user.

"That is fine. Well done on your mission, have a good rest." she took the report from the hyuuga jounin and waved her hand dismissively. They bowed respectfully and exited the room. Neji and Tenten split up at the entrance since she wanted to visit her girlfriends.

Neji lingered at the entrance, contemplating where we would want to spend the day and decidedly head for the training grounds.

2 hours later...

Neji rested his arms on top of the punching log to take a short rest before starting again.

_Where's Lee..._ He closed his eyes,_ I wonder if he is really preparing me a present..._

Deep in thought, he did not notice the approaching figure behind him until strong arms wrapped around his midsection and teeth nibbled at his neck. Pale eyes snapped open and he instinctively struggled before he heard a relieving chuckle from his 'attacker'. He breathe out a sigh.

"Lee, how many times did I tell you not to surprise me like that," he chided his grinning lover while leaning back into the broad chest.

"Gomen, but I could not help it. You look so cute when you are flustered," a warm mouth mumbled while licking an earlobe. Neji shuddered at the jolt of pleasure. He flushed at the adjective.

"Dont call me c-ah!"

He gasp as Lee's hand went down and squeezed his cock. He grabbed onto the tanned arms for support when the hands started massaging his sensitive organ through his clothes. The stroke were controlled but firm and his knees grew weak after just a few.

"L-Lee! ..ah...w-we are in public!" Neji stuttered as his left hand reached frantically for the log infront of him when he almost doubled over from a particularly strong stroke.

"I know, but it adds to the thrill," Lee's lust filled voice assaulted his senses as a hot tongue trailed down his neck. Lee's other hand had deftly unbuttoned his clothes and at the moment was unashamedly tweaking a nipple, dragging a keening moan from the brunette.

Neji was panting as the pleasure raked through his body. His breath hitched when he felt a hot length sliding in between his buttock cheeks. He groaned when the green lover began grinding into his backside. With his top hanging from his elbows and his body bent, Neji was quickly releived of his pants by his lover. For a moment, the ministrations stopped and Neji was finally able to breathe. He then looked back to see what stopped the taijutu user and his arousal twitch painfully when he saw his lover staring hungrily at his entrance.

"Lee..." it was suppose to be stern but what came out was a wanton moan that set his cheeks on fire. Seeing as how he cannot wait anymore, Neji bend fully, resting his weight with hand pressed againts the log. He presented himself in all his glory to his lover and was rewarded with a deep throaty moan.

Lee quickly slicked his fingers in pre cum and pushed a digit into the hot passage. "Ngghh..." Neji bit his lip to keep himself from screaming with pleasure. The finger pumped a quick rhythm, before two more fingers were added in quick succession. He could'nt keep it in this time and a wail of pleasure was torn out of him. His fingers curled , digging into the wood as he experiences the sensation of being stretched.

All too soon the fingers left but not for long as Lee aligned his dick at the entrance and pushed himself in with one clean move. The wood chips cracked as Neji threw back his head and screamed.

"LEE!"

Lee gripped onto Neji's hip and pulled out before slamming back in. Both of the moaned at the motion. The green lover started with a quick pace, hard and deep. The brutal poundings drove Neji to incoherency and moaning wantonly. Lee then shifted his angle and thrusted, striking at Neji's sweet spot. Neji screamed again and again when pounded with precision. Heat coiled at his center and he was nearing completion. "L-Lee... ah..ngh..i-im close!" Lee only grunted in response and reached down to stroke Neji in time with his thrust. After only a few strokes, Neji came shuddering hard. He gasp as Lee came a second after, coating his inside. When then blissfull ride ended, Neji's legs gave way beneath him and was saved by arms wrapping around his waist. He was turned and deposited into Lee's lap as he sat down.

He absent-mindedly traced circles on his lovers chest, uncaring for his nudity as he smiled satedly. Lee smiled back and titlted his face up to kiss Neji lovingly on the lips. When the kiss ended, Neji leaned forward to rest his head on Lee's shoulder, melting in the warm embrace. When he got his breath back he asked a burning question.

"Is this my birthday present?" he turned his head so he could look into his lover's eyes.

The chest beneath him rumbled softly as the green lover chuckled. "This mere thing could'nt be your birthday present."

_Mere thing? So he has a present for me?_

Neji sat up and quirked an enquiring eyebrow. Lee grinned widely and reached into a pocket to draw out a small box. As the box was opened, Neji's eyes widened in disbelief and a slender hand reached up to cover his gaping mouth.

Lee held up the box to Neji then looked seriously into the pale eyes.

"Neji, will you please marry me?" he intoned in a hopefull voice.

Tears came unbidden into the Hyuuga's eyes. This was what he had been waiting for. What he had been waiting for for the last 4 years in the 7 years of relationship. _Finally..._

Lee's face grew worried when he saw the tears drop. His heart ached when he thought that he had hurt his Hyuuga. He wiped the tear away and said quietly, though sadly, " it's okay if you don't want to, please don't cry"

Neji panicked when he saw the rejected figure and hurriedly kissed his lover to assure him with what words could not. As always Lee understood and kissed back happily. They broke apart for air when they ran out.

"Baka, those are tears of joy. Aishiteruyo, my lover. Or should I say my fiance?" Neji teased albeit breathlessly. Lee laughed joyously and slipped the ring onto slim fingers.

"Aishiteruyo, my soulmate"


End file.
